Poke-Musical, el reality/Audiciones
jijiji, seguro ya leyeron el resto, aqui les dejo la ficha y solo los que yo invite podran aparecer cuando ya no hayan mas puestos FICHA: Nombre: Cara MM: Cancion favorita: Personalidad: ''' '''Amor: si o no Cantante o banda favorita: Genero musicar favorito: '''rock, pop, clasico (ese ultimo, nadie lo elegira x3) '''Firma: Participante 1 Nombre: '''Brayan '''Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png Cancion favorita: Poker Face (?) Papanamericano =P Personalidad:'''Inteligente, Es un buen cantante pero mal bailarin D:, es un poco sociable pero es valiente y muy astuto porque nunca se deja engañar '''Amor: Elige tu Cantante o banda favorita:'''Ninguno '''Genero musicar favorito: '''reggeaton '''Firma:Brayan 01:15 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Participante 2 Nombre:Alonso Cara MM :Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Perso:Lean: Snow el reality !!! pero no soy tan tonto Amor:Claro que si Cantante o banda favorita: Avril Lavinge y Highway,talves Porta y Miley y un poko de Lady Gaga pero lo minimo Genero :Rock ,Pop ,Punk ,Aveces Rap pero no tanto Firma :El reY ElEcTrIcO 01:29 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Participante 3 Nombre: '''Charlotte, le dicen Charly '''Cara MM: archivo:Cara de Chatot.png Cancion favorita: Make it shine Personalidad:Es estupida!!!!! Amor: si Cantante o banda favorita: Victoria Justice Genero musicar favorito: Pop-Rock Firma:quiero helado ¿Tienes?' 13:51 3 dic 2010 (UTC)' Participante 4 Nombre: Daisuke Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png Cancion Favorita: Hot - Avril Lavigne (se me vino a la cabeza xD) Personalidad: Es amigable simpatico y tranquilo... Amor: QUE NO! CARAJO! Cantante o Banda Favorita: Avril Lavigne Genero musical favorito: Rock!!!! hell yeah! (¿¿???????) Firma: [[User:El glaceon macho|''King]] [[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Que!!?(?)]] 15:10 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Participante 5 Nombre:Kari Cara MM :Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu hembra.png Cancion favorita:Party in the USA Personalidad:Es alegre, amigable y es bastante servicial con la gente.No le gusta que le mientan ni que le oculten algun secreto.Es buena cantando canciones en ingles XD. Amor: me da igual tu eliges Cantante o banda favorita: Miley Cyrus Genero musical favorito: pop y el rock Firma :[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:12 03 dic 2010 Participante 6 Nombre: Annie Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Como no x3 Cancion favorita: Mmmm... Firework o Teenage Dream las dos de Katy Perry Personalidad: Loca, dulce y graciosa. Como ya sabrás tiene un lado oscuro y pareec el Apocalipsis cuando se depierta. Canta y baila muy bien perole da un poco de vergüenza hacerlo en público Amor: Elige tú Cantante o banda favorita: Mmmmm... Shakira Genero musical favorito: Pop y rock Firma: Annie 15:19 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Participante 7 Nombre:Leo Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png-->Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png Cancion favorita: Sayounara-Sweet Days de Komatsu Akaya Personalidad:El es raro,torpe,pero amable,y algo manipulador Amor: si Cantante o banda favorita: Komatsu Akaya Genero musicar favorito: JPop Firma:Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!]]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 15:29 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Participante 8 '''Nombre: '''Germán '''Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png-->Archivo:Cara_de_Staraptor.png Cancion favorita: '''Burning Up de los Jonas Brothers '''Personalidad: '''Es amistoso y amigable. Tiene mucha paciencia pero si lo hacen enfadar es su fin. '''Amor: No Cantante o banda favorita: 'Jonas Brothers (??) '''Genero musicar favorito: '''Rock y Pop '''Firma: '[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-Kun ']]~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~' 23:35 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Participante 9 '''Nombre:' Víctor Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png - Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png Cancion favorita: Professor Layton VS Gyakuten Saiban (un poco más abajo para ver...) Personalidad: '''Es bastante Inteligente, y algo terco. Le cuesta enojarse, pero cthumb|300px|rightuando la hace (en muy pocos casos) empieza a usar mar llamas, convirtiendolo en Pokémon muy poderoso. Es algo vago, pero siempre cumple bien, y nunca traicionaria a sus amigos. '''Amor: Ok Cantante o banda favorita: Level-5 Genero musicar favorito: De orquesta, pero solo si es de vidiojuegos (si no encuentras ninguna, tengo muuuuuuuchas) Firma: ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 08:25 4 dic 2010 (UTC)' Participante 10 Nombre:Karumen(Carmen en japonés) CaraMM:Archivo:Cara de Lucario.png Canción favorita:Everytime we touch (Cascada) y It's my life(Bon jovi) Personalidad:Alegre y divertida muy optimista pero lista y seria en los malos momentos. Amor:Si Artista o banda favorita:Cascada y Bon jovi Género musical favorito:Pop....Hip-Hop...Rap...Dance...Pero más Pop. Firma:Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 09:49 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Participante 11 Nombre:Shadow Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Cancion favorita:Closer Personalidad:Alegre simpatico le gusta gastar bromas y es amigable. Amor:Elige tu Cantante o banda favorita:Mmm... no se Genero musical favorito: Pop-Rock Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 10:23 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Participante 12 Nombre: Giovanna Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Skitty Brillante.png Cancion favorita: Forget You Personalidad: Locaaaa, compone canciones divertida y buena amiga x3 Amor: si, tu elije Cantante o banda favorita: KYOTO MOTEL xd Genero musicar favorito: Pop, rap, Rock, Hip-hop Firma: Giovi x3 Reservado para Elena Nombre: Elena Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png Canción favorita: It's my life y Move Along (de Bon Jovi y de The All American Rejects). Personalidad: Extrovertida, un poco loca y a veces introvertida; amable y buena amiga =) Amor: Puedes elegir... Cantante o banda favorita: Bon Jovi, The All American Rejects, etc. (son bastantes xD) Género musical favorito: Pop, Rock, etc. Firma: --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 16:58 4 dic 2010 (UTC)